


Working It Out

by SuperCollegian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Other, friendloves, working out feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCollegian/pseuds/SuperCollegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dylan can't handle all of his Stiles feels. Tyler is kind of awesome at helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> More friend stuff. I can't seem to will myself into making the whoopie. Sorry for being lame. Oh. And it is unbeta'd. All mistakes are solely my fault and responsibility.

Okay. So. Sometimes Stiles' feelings get a little too tangled up in Dylan's actual life and like...it's nice that he's so incredibly in to his character but being unable to tell where the ends of their emotions are can be difficult to live with. 

They do the scene with Stiles' dad at the party and it throws him. It just fucking throws him. 

Dylan doesn't want to talk to anyone. He shoves past Posey, Colton, and Crystal instantly. Holland sees this and just gets out of the way. She tried to ask Dylan out to eat with the cast after one particularly pissy scene and nearly got her face snapped off. 

He just takes the jeep off set. 

When Dylan bursts through the door, Tyler is reclining on the couch. Dinner is cooked and plates are set out like he's been waiting for Dylan and Posey to return. Tyler doesn't look up from his book but he doesn't miss Dylan banging around in the kitchen. For some reason, Dylan just causes more of a ruckus because he just wants Tyler to say something. 

Dylan takes a pause to realize he doesn't know what he wants Tyler to say. Or how. 

Dinner is a simple beef curry. It's fucking delicious. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan can see Tyler get up from the couch, set his book on the coffee table, and glissade into the kitchen. And wow, does Dylan just want to punch him in the legs. Tyler returns, not like he has far to travel, and sits directly across from Dylan. A glass of chocolate milk is set next to Dylan's plate. 

Dylan softens. Tyler makes the best chocolate milk. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Dylan looks up at Tyler. It didn't even look like Tyler had said a word. He stares until they meet eyes. It's brief but...

"I'm getting wrapped up in Stiles..." Dylan hunches over his food as he says it. The words make him feel even more tired. "I don't know how to separate myself from him. Like. I've been him. And I know what it's like to just..."

"You're empathetically feeling instead of sympathetically feeling? Feeling of catharsis when you're in Stiles' mind set?"

Dylan is cradling his buzzed head in his hands. He runs his fingers over the short hairs and his face sours. He still looks like Stiles...he is Stiles. 

"You should write it down."

Dylan looks up skeptically and Tyler looking back at him with a softness that makes Dylan feel....strange. "That sounds too simple..."

Tyler shrugs easily. "Because it is. When you lay yourself out in a journal or something, you can find the lines between you and Stiles. Helped me stay bright despite Sourwolf. That and leisure reading." Tyler pauses to give a sage nod. He's looking in Dylan's direction but not really at Dylan. His eyes shift back and they're meeting sights again. "Give it a try."

Tyler gives a curt nod of finality and gets up from the dinner table. Dylan still has to finish is milk and beef curry because...wow. Hungry. 

"What if it doesn't work?" Dylan blurts out and whips around just as Tyler reaches the hall to their bedrooms. 

Tyler squares his shoulders and turns. His face is dark and sullen and that is not Tyler. That is Derek. "I'll rip him out of you."

Dylan shrinks back into his chair, completely taken aback, until the light filters back into Tyler's eyes and shines out of his face with a blinding smile. Dylan laughs a little breathlessly and tosses a hand over his heart. "Wow..."

Tyler's face is warm when he shrugs and turns around. "Goodnight Dylan."

Dylan turns back to his warm milk and cold curry. He doesn't even care. "Yeah man. Goodnight."


End file.
